Make A Wish
by PhantomKat
Summary: Wilson calls Audrey up for a favour. Companion piece to Of Sound Mind and Body. Please R&R!
1. A Proposition

_Thanks for coming to check out this story. This is going to be a short three-shot and a sort of companion piece to Of Sound Mind and Body, so if you haven't read that, you might wanna go over and check that one out. If you don't you might be a bit confused about the characters. To those of you who have read Of Sound Mind, I'm working on the sequel, I swear! Maybe I'll give you a preview at the end of this story...._

_Um...what else....what else...oh! Right! I own nothing except the DVDs and Audrey's character and the story. That's it. _

_ Yeah, so this takes place around the middle of season 5. And as I introduced Audrey's character around the mid/end of season 3, it would make her a sophomore in college and about 19 or 20._

**

* * *

**

Wilson stared at his phone for a long while, debating his impending call. He didn't know how much House had corrupted her, but he hoped she'd be willing to do this one thing for him. After all, it wouldn't hurt to ask. The worst she could do was say no, still he'd never been all that good at handling rejection especially in this sort of situation. Gathering his nerve, Wilson picked up the receiver and dialed a number, barely glancing at the number written on a scrap of paper and forming a script in his head. He hoped this didn't get back to House. Neither of them would hear the end of it.

"Hello?"

She'd answered the phone rather quickly.

"Um…Audrey! Hi!"

He probably sounded like an idiot.

"Hey, Wilson! You've got great timing. I just got back from class. What's up?"

"I need a favour."

He could hear the drop in her voice.

"What did House do now? Geez, it's only been three weeks since Christmas break…"

"It's nothing like that," Wilson interrupted her tirade. "It's…uh…it's a favour for me, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell House. I'm sure you would too."

"Okay…you've got me hooked. What do you need?"

* * *

_Short and sweet! The next part will be up in the next few days, provided I get some review....winkwink nudgenudge. Thanks for reading._


	2. Presenting Her Royal Highness

Okay, the real story begins here! How many were intruged and completely confused by the opening....come on show of hands. Anyway, here's the second part, and I'd really like some reviews on this. There will be one more part after this with teaser for my next House story and possibly an illustration to go along with this chapter! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned House, he'd be living with me, eating pancakes, and driving me to school on his wicked sweet bike....since none of that is _currently_ happening, it's safe to say that don't own him or anything affiliated with him....like Wilson. I do however own Audrey....yay!

* * *

Audrey wrapped her arms around Wilson's neck, happy to see him again. He responded similarly, returning her hug.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Not a problem." Audrey spun in a circle so Wilson could see the full picture. "What do you think?"

Wilson threw up his hands unable to come up with sufficient words.

"You look…like a princess."

Audrey grinned.

"Well, that's the general idea. It was just an old prom dress, but I think it'll do."

Audrey fingered the skirt of her dress. The green fabric hugged her upper body, flaring out at her hips and flowing down to the floor. The skirt's fabric was bunched just enough to give an elegant poof, rustling softly when she walked. The rustling was accompanied by the quiet sound of heels clicking across the floor. A sweetheart neckline left her shoulders and arms bare. Glittering crystals adorned her ears and neck, and a tiara graced the pile of curled red hair sitting atop her head. Soft tendrils framed her face beautifully.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, looping her arm through his.

A few of the hospital staff looked at the pair with raised eyebrows and curious looks; however, the strange looks turned into muted smiles when they saw where they were headed.

Wilson slid open a door to one of the patients rooms and ushered Audrey inside. In the middle of the room, lay a small girl who looked as if she were being swallowed by a massive bed. Her bald head was hidden beneath a bright pink skull cap and dark bags showed beneath her deep brown eyes, which lit up when the pair walked in the room.

The girl couldn't be more than 7 or 8. Wilson had already filled Audrey in on the patient. Michelle Sullivan was dying of a terminal cancer and she only had a few months, maybe a year, left to live. She had one request. She wanted to meet a princess. Of course, as princesses are quite scarce in the United States and there was no way of contacting a real royal family, Wilson asked Audrey to fill in.

"Michelle, may I present, her Royal Highness, Princess Audrey."

Audrey sat down regally next to Michelle's bed, spreading out her skirt and nodding to Wilson.

"Now, if you will permit me, your Highness, I'll be just over there."

"Of course, Sir Wilson," she replied as he gave a dignified bow and made for the door. Now, Audrey put her full attention towards Michelle.

"Are you really a princess?"

"I am here at least. It's a very interesting story. Would you like to hear it?"

Michelle sat up further and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please!"

Audrey launched into a tale about herself and the wizard Gregorious, who along with his group of sorcerer's apprentices and Sir Wilson, thwarted the Evil Queen to save the lives of the kingdom. Wilson even found himself listening with rapt attention, smiling to himself and hoping none of the tale ever got back to either House or Cuddy.

"…then, Gregorious gave me a magical elixir. My eyes fluttered open. The evil queen's spell did not succeed. Everyone was happy and they all lived happily ever after."

The girl's eyes were wide and a smile was spread across her face. A moment later the grin faltered.

"You forgot something."

"I did?"

"Yes," Michelle stated matter-of-factly. "Where's your prince?"

"My prince?"

"Every princess has a prince." Michelle looked over Audrey's shoulder and pointed. "Is he your prince?"

Audrey bit back a laugh to see her pointing at Wilson, who wore a shocked expression on his face.

"No, not Sir Wilson. I haven't found my prince yet, but someday he'll come and we will truly live happily ever after."

Her answer seemed to pacify the girl, and Michelle settled back into her pillows. Audrey sighed inwardly, grateful to have dodged that bullet.

"Now then, I've heard that tomorrow is your birthday, is it not?"

"Yep! I'm going to be eight!"

"Eight? Why you're practically all grown up. I think you should have a turn as princess."

Sheer glee crossed Michelle's face as Audrey carefully lifted the tiara from her hair and placed it atop Michelle's head.

"Me? You really mean it?"

"I could do with a break from my duties. You'll make a wonderful princess."

Michelle giggled and gently touched the tiara.

"I must bid you adieu, Princess Michelle. Perhaps I'll find my prince while you rule things for awhile."

Wilson came over and offered her his arm again.

"Princess."

"Thank you, Sir Wilson."

She rose gracefully and dropped a slight curtsy to the girl before heading for the door.

"Princess Audrey?"

Audrey turned back to look at the girl.

"Would you come again? Perhaps on my next birthday?"

She gave Michelle a sad smile.

"I should like that very much. Now rest up. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

They exited the room to find many of the nursing staff as well as Michelle's parents gathered around the room's window. The nurses turned away hiding small smiles and watery eyes while the parents approached the doctor and would-be princess.

"Thank you, so very much," said Mrs. Sullivan, hugging Audrey close.

"I was nothing."

"It meant the world to her." The woman brushed away tears as her husband shook both her and Wilson's hands.

Audrey couldn't stand it any longer. The tears were threatening to spill.

"Well, I'm sure it's a long carriage ride home," joked Mr. Sullivan, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, thank you again, dear."

With that, the Sullivans went in to check on their daughter while Audrey and Wilson went back to his office.


	3. Repercussions

_Okay, so I lied. Sorry, y'all. This is, in fact, **not **the last chapter. There will be one more. Thanks for all the hits and for actually reading this thing. Enjoy, and as you already know, I don't own House or anything. _

* * *

Audrey collapsed on the couch, looking out at the cold night, small lines of tears running down her cheeks, upsetting her make-up. Cautiously, Wilson sat next to her, observing her for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

She looked back at him, blinking to unsuccessfully stop the tears.

"She's only eight, Wilson. She should have a great long life ahead of her. She should be excited about playing in the snow and getting days off of school. She should be planning her wedding day in her head, thinking about her own Prince Charming. She should be able to go to prom, have her father walk her down the aisle, have children of her own, but she can't. She's so young…" Audrey hiccupped, unable to go on.

Absentmindedly, Wilson put an arm around her and let her sob into his shoulder. Of course all those thoughts had already occurred to him. He thought about them every time he had to tell a patient the bad news. It never came easily and it never went away. Thank God he had experience in comfort.

Gently, he rubbed her arm, muttering what he hoped sounded like soothing words until she lifted her face from his shoulder. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"You probably think I'm being terribly silly."

"Nah, not me. House would though."

Audrey let out a giggle, as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Thanks, Wilson."

"Wait a minute I should be thanking you. After all I am the one who roped you into all this."

"I knew what I was getting into. At least let me pay for your dry cleaning."

Wilson looked at his shoulder. Black and pink smudges from Audrey's mascara and lipstick disfigured the bone white shirt. He shrugged.

"It's fine. I never liked this shirt much anyway."

Audrey smiled again.

"Thanks, Wilson."

She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek, just shy of his mouth. Just as her lips brushed his skin, the door flew open.

"You'll never believe what I heard…."

The speaker stopped at the sight in front of him, his jaw slack and his eyes beginning to narrow.

"I'm gonna go," Audrey said softly, disentangling her hand from Wilson's.

"That would be wise," returned Wilson, looking a bit perturbed at the sight of House.

"Leaving so soon, Barbie?"

"I have a class in the morning. I'll see you sometime next week."

Audrey swept out of the room, ignoring the look House sent her way.

"What are you doing…?" Wilson started to speak, but House abruptly cut him off.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Nothing. Audrey came by to help out with a patient."

"A likely story, but your shirt says otherwise."

Wilson glanced down at his wrinkled, stained shirt for a second time before answering.

"She started crying because, unlike you, she has some compassion."

House snorted.

"I'm not lying, House."

"Everybody lies," he shot back. "Besides, you were kissing!"

"She was kissing me because, again, she, unlike you, knows the meaning of the word gratitude. Maybe if you said thank you or I'm sorry once in awhile, you'd actually get laid." Once the words escaped his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"You're sleeping with my daughter?!"

"No! Of course not! I only meant-"

"You son of a –" He raised his cane threateningly.

"House! I swear on…on…whatever the hell you want! I'm not having an affair with Audrey."

House stopped and looked at him critically. Seemingly satisfied, he limped over to the couch and flopped down.

"Fine. So what's this I hear about the Wizard Gregorious?"


End file.
